


Nolan's Happy Birthday Video

by Endraking



Series: The sexual misadventures of Liam Dunbar [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Amateur Video, Anal Sex, Bottom Nolan, College, Dildo play, Knotting, Limited edit, M/M, Rimming, Roommates, Smut, Spiral fic, TWLive, Top Liam Dunbar, based on a gif, late night write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 22:07:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20646422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endraking/pseuds/Endraking
Summary: Nolan lends Liam his external hard drive with the videos from their public speaking class.  Liam downloads all Nolan's videos and finds Nolan's secret porn stash.  When he finds a video named, "Happy Birthday" he opens it to something he didn't expect to see.





	Nolan's Happy Birthday Video

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snaeken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snaeken/gifts).

Nolan’s Happy Birthday Video

Liam continued to shift the library of videos from Nolan's external to his laptop. As the bar ticked down with each video he moved, he couldn't help the irritation that bubbled below. With a few quick keystrokes, he set it to download every video on Nolan's hard drive.

As the hundreds tabulated, he began to wonder how many his fellow classmate could have.

When the name Some like it Rough popped up and downloaded, his thoughts spiraled.

This was Nolan's hard drive.

This was the device that kept Nolan's videos.

He giggled to himself as Nolan's secret stash downloaded.

While the files continued to download, Liam opened the first video of their public speaking course.

One by one he watched the videos and wrote his observations and critiques, his eyes shifting over to the bar showing the downloading of files. He nearly missed writing up his assessment of the third video, going back and rewatching it, as the file names flashed. He noticed a trend, muscular men with hairy chests as the preview clips for the files began to populate his folder.

If there was a question of where Nolan fell with regards to orientation, the file names cleared it up.

The file download finished just as he finished writing his last assessment. He called out in the apartment, "Nols, I'm finished with your hard drive."

He listened intently, both for a response and for his roommate's heartbeat. When he heard nothing but silence, he safely removed the external hard drive and stared and the recently downloaded videos.

Each was still highlighted, their names easily read. _City boy and Mountain Man, Otter paradise, Bend me over, I can take it._

He picked up the hard drive and walked it to their common room and placed it on the center table before heading back to his room, nudging the door to close as he reentered.

He slid off his shorts and walked back to his computer chair, ditching his t shirt.

He clicked on video after video, skimming over them for a few minutes at a time. Hairy chested men wrecking guys with a physique similar to his roommate’s. That's when a video name with no thumbnail caught his eye. Happy Birthday

He palmed his swollen cock through the fabric of his jock. The cursor hovered over the clip, highlighting it before he clicked on it and maximized the screen.

The camera shook in the obviously amateur video, the darkness of what had to be either a dust cap or a finger over the camera. After a weak muttered, "Shit" the darkness disappeared and the made out a flash of the white walls before the angle shifted and he saw pale thighs, dusted with freckles.

The man rolled just a bit and exposed his cheeks. He licked his lips, the saliva beginning to fill his mouth as long fingers grasped and squeezed the cheeks, kneading the soft skin, tensing the thick muscle underneath.

The man's tiny breaths became stronger but no less quick as the hands squeezed and parted the globes, showing him flashes of the light brown hairs that guided his eyes to the pink ring of his hole.

His eyes became lasers, pinpointing the moments he could see the elevated tissue, noticing it part ever so slightly when the man pressed against his ass harder.

A sharp loud smack followed by a lustful squeak yanked his attention away. He swallowed the lump of anticipation as the familiar voice meekly asked the camera, "Do you want to see?"

He nodded his head as if that question was for him and after a moment, the man released his cheeks and reached for something off camera.

The pop of the top of a bottle of lube had him pawing his crotch harder and when the man opened his legs, his deep red sack and thick cock slipped into view.

Both hands came back into frame, the fingers and palms glistening in the light as one finger moved to his hole and the other grasped his cock.

The man stroked his cock slowly, his grip shifting and accommodating the growth of the cock as the pale shaft darkened and the tip became a similar shade as his sack. The other hand slid between those cheeks and his breath hitched as the middle digit pushed deeper and the man gasped.

Those freckled thighs and cheeks peppered with a wave of goosebumps.

He rubbed the fabric of his jock harsher against his cock, the scent of his arousal reaching his nose as the man pushed in and pulled out his middle finger.

It wasn't long before one finger became two and then three and when four pushed in, Liam audibly gulped.

Clipped moans floated from his speakers as the four digits pushed in, splitting his cheeks apart. The movements grew and the man gasped as his fingers pushed against the rim.

Liam hooked the rim of his jock and slid it down his legs, his hard cock springing free, slapping against his fuzzy stomach.

He cupped himself, spreading the bubbles of pre, slicking up his own cock to the methodical rhythm of the man. He bit his lip, stifling his own moan, trying to catch every sound he could hear.

The man's thighs trembled from the movements, the tiny sounds dragging into low, long moans that shot right to Liam's cock. He stroked faster, keeping rhythm as the man fucked himself with nearly his entire hand. Just as the pressure within was about to pop, the man slid his fingers out.

Liam gripped his cock tightly, squeezing his shaft, spiking his pleasure with the pain of tension held at his tip. The man's voice scraped as he groaned, "I hope that was enough."

Liam asked, "Enough for what?"

The man reached off camera against and he heard movement, the slick of lube against something else. One hand returned and coated his hole with a thick layer of white fluid, pushing copious amounts inside.

Liam moved his thumb and rubbed across his tip in anticipation as something came into view.

The long, thick, vibrant red dildo slowly entered his view. He'd been curious enough in the past to know what would follow as the object seemed to grow larger as it moved past the camera.

Liam sucked in a breath when he saw the large, deeper red knot, not far from the base.

Instinctually he grabbed the base of his own cock, where his knot would pop.

He faintly shook his head in disbelief as the man inserted the tip and shimmied his hips, pushing the object deeper and deeper until the knot rested against his hole.

He stilled as the man fucked himself on the dildo, slowly sliding it out, his rim puckering and pulling away slightly before he plunged it back deeper, rutting the knot against him harder with each stroke. Shaky breaths and whines flowed through the audio as the man weakly pleaded with someone for more.

Each push grew harder than the last, the man's voice reaching a higher pitch, the tip of the knot gaining more ground, pushing in just the tiniest bit. A wave of heat flowed through him, his eyes locked on the rim and the knot as the man begged for more, pleaded to take it.

On one deep thrust, the man cried, "Please. I want your knot!"

The thick knob of simulated flesh pushed through, the rim sliding around in before sucking it in.

Liam gasped as the heat focused on his cock and his own knot popped watching the insertion.

Only then did Liam recognize the voice, "Fuck me Liam!"

It was Nolan. The man fucking himself on that huge knot was Nolan

He rocked back to reality as Nolan whined louder, rocking his ass with shallow thrusts on the knot. His mouth dropped when a voice from the door spoke softly, "You're watching my video?"

He whipped around in his computer chair, his own fingers tightly squeezing the base of his cock, lifting his own fully popped knot, as his eyes went to Nolan's face. The former hunter's pale cheeks were near beet red his freckles dusting his face light dots of bright neon.

He looked up to those bright blue eyes and muttered, "I-I...Nol...I” And his words died as those blues drifted lower and Nolan licked his plump lips.

"A-are you jerking off to my video?"

He sucked in a breath to answer as Nolan closed the door behind himself. "You weren't here...and I accidentally downloaded your entire video library and..."

Nolan was merely a foot away from him, those mischievous eyes darting up and down, bouncing from his eyes to his cock. "My birthday video."

The words slipped from his tongue before he could stop them, "Was it a happy birthday?"

Nolan's lips parted, stretching the grin, his human fangs presented just above his lower lip, "Could've been better with the real thing."

Nolan grabbed the back of his chair and spun him back around, resting his head just above his shoulder, those sinful lips touching the cup of his ear. He watched the video as Nolan pulled the knot out and a surge of thick white fluid poured out of his ass. Nolan whispered into his ear, "It's a special model. It can milk me while I can milk out the fluid filling the knot. I was so full, so warm."

Liam moved his hand and gripped his knot before he breathed the question, "You can take it? Being knotted?"

Nolan's face turned, the tip of his nose rubbing against his ear, the heat from his words teasing the sensitive nerves, "I don't just take it. I love it."

Liam turned and faced Nolan, their noses brushing against each other, their eyes locked. He nearly drowned in Nolan's arousal, though blues barely a circle anymore, blotted out with lust.

He released his cock and moved to Nolan's cheeks as he pulled their starving lips together. Teeth met as passion poured, Nolan yanking him up from his chair while his claws traveled down Nolan's chest, tearing through the cloth.

Nolan reached down and gripped his cock, teasing the knot as he pulled them toward the bed.

Riding the wave of lust, he grabbed Nolan's ass, his claws making quick work of the workout shorts keeping him from what he desired.

Nolan pressed their chests together, slipping his tongue into Liam's mouth, rubbing it over the fangs with a shiver before pushing him away forceful.

Liam stumbled back and nearly hit the chair and growled lowly before looking back to the bed.

Ruined bits of cloth still clung to Nolan's body, but the former hunter was on the bed on all fours, his ass facing him as he looked back, "Come on. Show me the real thing."

He snarled before rushing over, his claws yanking away the fabric as he pulled apart those globes and dove in. His nose brushed against Nolan's hole before he licked a long stripe up the puckered pink. The taste of salt, skin, and sex burned within and he licked harder and faster trying to drink from the source.

Nolan wiggled his hips and mewled from his strokes, but he gripped his hips tightly, his claws pricking the skin. Nolan cried for more as he licked and sucked the tissue.

He slurped up the saliva that flowed, pushing his tongue harder against the resistance until his popped it in.

Nolan's body tensed as he weakly pleaded, "Fuck me! Please!"

He growled lowly with pleasure as Nolan pushed against him, pushing his tongue deeper, even against his tight hold. He kept going, sliding his tongue in out and circling the rim until Nolan's chest collapsed against the bed and the weak whines flowed.

He slowly released Nolan, pulling away from his hole but quickly moving his hand between the soaked crevice, the pad of his thumb teasing the flickering hole. He held Nolan tight, pushing the button lightly as he reached back to his computer desk and grabbed his bottle of lube.

When he looked back, Nolan had craned his head to meet his gaze. The looks of fear and lust fed him as he removed his teasing hand and popped the cap of the lube. He poured some into his hand and Nolan begged, "Please fuck me. I need it."

He took a tiny step back as he coated his cock, "I need to prep you."

Nolan whined, "I prepped myself earlier. Please. I need it now."

He closed the gap and rubbed a heavy glob against Nolan's hole, pushing a large amount within, "So you were getting ready for a knot?"

Nolan weakly nodded his head against the covers, "Y-yeah. My toy, but I was hoping for yours."

He lined himself up, setting his tip against the eager hole, placing his hand on Nolan's back to guide him. "You wanted me to find the video?"

Nolan whimpered, "Yes. Please fu-"

Nolan let out a choked gasp as he sank into him. As lightly as he tried to move, Nolan's muscles tightened and he shimmied his hips, the movements pulling him deeper until his knot rested against the ring. He breathed out, "Fuck."

The velvet flesh constricted and released around him, building the tension as Nolan moaned, "You're so much better than the toy."

He slapped his hand against Nolan's pale cheek, the skin instantly going red as Nolan cried out and a drop of pre oozed out of his tip. "I haven't knotted you yet."

Nolan pushed back against him, but he pushed down his advances. "Not yet."

"Please."

He slowly pulled out before snapping his hips, their skin loudly clapping.

The harsh pace begun, Nolan's pleading only fueling his own pleasure, his own pursuit. He thrust harder and faster, Nolan's balls and cock swinging back, slapping him, connecting them briefly with strings of pre. The rougher he fucked, the more Nolan begged, the sharper his cries and the more he rutted his knot against him.

Nolan met his thrusts harder, shaking them both, rocking the bed as it hit the wall.

The tension within grew harder, driving him to release. He pushed deeper, trying to lock them as Nolan begged, "More. I need more."

He reached up and grabbed his shoulders before desperately plundering with short, powerful strokes.

When the tension hit the breaking point, he thrust as hard as he could, and Nolan cried out as his knot popped past the rim and Nolan sucked him completely inside. He collapsed against Nolan's back and they rolled to their sides as Nolan's rims and muscles held his knot and milked it.

He rutted harder, striking his sweet spot with his growing knot. Nolan's whimpers and pleas grew as he reached back and pulled their faces together. Through panted kisses Nolan begged still thrusting back, meeting his savage pace, pulling more.

His entire body tensed and locked before the tension snapped and he shot deep within Nolan and seized his lips. Nolan's body met the tension and the pleasure sparked as Nolan painted his bed with his own seed.

He drank the fragile, shaking breaths as he shot rope after rope, feeling as though it were endless, the light euphoria reaching his extremities.

Nolan nuzzled against his neck, and barely managed the destroyed words, "So much better."

He wrapped his arms around his chest and pulled him tight as another orgasm crested, "You feel so good."

Nolan weakly quipped, "We're doing this again."

He shivered, the sleepy pleasure beginning to overtake him, "I'm not finished yet."

That mischievous grin returned, "Neither am I."


End file.
